


Kayla was right for once

by Samthatonekidwhoshipsstuff



Series: Sam's Solvaldangelo Shit [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samthatonekidwhoshipsstuff/pseuds/Samthatonekidwhoshipsstuff
Summary: Basically, Nico thinks Leo is cheating on him and asks him about it, and then Nico and Leo get together with Will. idk i think it's cute.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace/Leo Valdez, Will Solace/Leo Valdez
Series: Sam's Solvaldangelo Shit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828066
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Kayla was right for once

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot recently, this will likely not last forever, but I keep having ideas.

Nico paced back and forth in Cabin 13, thinking about something Leo had said in his sleep a few days ago. Nico was just starting to drift off when he heard the mechanic mumble the first name of camp’s resident healer, Will Solace. The ghost king had been avoiding Leo since, wondering what to do about this before deciding to confront him. Speaking of, Leo knocked on the doorframe, making Nico stop and motion him in. “Hey mi amado, what’s been goin on with you?” Nico swallows nervously and walks over to Leo, grabbing his hands.  
“So, uh, the other night you said something, and I just wanted to tell you that I’m not mad or upset or anything, I just wanted to ask you about it.” Nico seemed to be searching his eyes for an answer.  
“Okay? What did you want to know?” Leo squeezes his hands reassuringly as he takes a deep breath.  
“Are you cheating on me with Will?” Leo’s eyes widen.  
“No! Nico, mi mundo, I could never do something like that. I would never hurt you intentionally. I-” He pulls Nico in for a hug, holding him tight. “I know it’s probably too soon to say this or something, but I love you.” Nico tenses against him. “I don’t expect you to say it back, you don’t have to feel the same, but it’s important to me that you know. What made you think I would do that to you?”  
Nico pulls back, kissing him on the cheek briefly, “You said Will’s name in your sleep a few nights ago and I assumed, I’m sorry.” He looks guilty, looking down at his boots.  
“Hey, no, don’t apologize for that, that’s a reasonable assumption. I’m not cheating on you, but uh. Fuck, I’m sorry, I love you, I do, but I really like Will too and I thought if I ignored it it would go away.” Leo rubs at the back of his neck, looking like he’s bracing for Nico to break up with him. He looks up in surprise as Nico lets out a sigh of relief.  
“Thank the gods.”  
“Wh- what?”  
“I honestly really like Will too.” Leo looks at him in shock before starting to giggle. Nico starts laughing too at this turn of events. “So now what?” Nico asks through the end of his laughter.  
“We could ask him out? Or ignore our feelings and stay monogamous.”  
“I think at this point it’s been proven that doesn’t work.”  
“Alright that’s fair. So, we should…” Nico grabs his right hand again.  
“Tesoro, we don’t have to do anything. If this makes you too nervous we won’t.”  
“Asking you out made me nervous too, Rey de los muertos, but I still did it. I can do this too.”  
“Did you just-” Leo gives him his iconic Troublemaker smile, “You’re an asshole. I hate you. But worst case scenario, he says no.” Leo takes a deep breath, and pulls Nico out of Cabin 13. “Where are we going?”  
“To ask him out. Before I chicken out.” Nico stops, forcing Leo to a halt. “Wha-?” Nico moves to face him, wrapping his arms around Leo’s neck.  
“You’re incredible, bolide. I- um, I-” he sighs. “I can’t say it out loud yet, but I feel the same way you do.” Leo smiles, hugging his boyfriend tightly.  
He whispers, “Mi todo.”  
“What does that mean?” Nico lets him go and asks, tilting his head.  
Leo blushes, “It means, um, it means my everything.” Nico looks at him with adoration in his eyes, as though Leo had personally hung the moon in the sky for him. “Anyway, we should probably…” He trails off, nodding at the infirmary. Nico nods, taking his hand again, letting Leo lead the way. Leo walks them to the infirmary, knocking on the door frame. “Hey.”  
Kayla looks up, smiling when he sees the two. “Hey guys! What’s up?”  
“Is Will here? We needed to ask him something.” Kayla nods.  
“Yeah, he’s taking inventory right now and asked me to watch the desk in case somebody came in imminently dying or something.” She turns towards the supply room, yelling “Hey Will! Your boyfriends are here!” They both go red, and unbeknownst to them, so does Will.  
“They aren’t my boyfriends!” He squeaks out, coming out to the desk. “Hi Leo, hi Nico.”  
Nico still can’t form words out of embarrassment, so Leo speaks up. “Hey, we just needed to talk to you for a minute. Can you come outside for a minute?” Will nods, still pink, and goes to step outside. Nico squeezes Leo’s hand again.  
“So, um, what did you want to tell me?” Will sounds nervous.  
Nico finds his voice, “We both really like you.” Leo nods.  
“And we wanted to know if you’d like to make Kayla right about us being your boyfriends.”  
“Holy styx. Really?” They both nod. Will beams, “Yes! Oh my gods, yes, absolutely!” Nico breaks off from Leo to hug Will. Leo comes up next and kisses his cheek. Will buries his face in Nico’s shoulder to hide how red his face is. Nico pulls back and kisses him fully, and Will lets out a small squeak of surprise.  
“Okay, you can go back to work now Sunshine, but meet us at the campfire tonight?” Will smiles at the pet name, but agrees to meet them before going back into the infirmary to squeal to Kayla about what just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos are appreciated and comments feed my 7 children, all named Joseph.


End file.
